HOGAR
by Natsuki Tooru
Summary: -Naruto yo  -¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE!  interrumpió el rubio no lo mereces...Kakashi...Sai...Gaara...todos...todos tienen razón, no vales la pena  Justo cuando el rubio dijo eso algo dentro del azabache se rompió..


**SUEÑO DE SASUKE**

Saltaba de un árbol a otro con velocidad y agilidad sorprendentes, tenía la sensación de temor dentro de su pecho desde hacia ya un buen rato, lo mas extraño es que no sabía el por qué de ese temor, también sabía que buscaba algo ya que él mismo repetía en voz alta una y otra vez "_**tengo que llegar, debo verlo**_**",** pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿a donde debía llegar?, ¿a quien debía ver?, era realmente irónico para él estar en una situación como esa. Según sus pensamientos no tenia idea alguna de a donde ir, pero su cuerpo se movía por si solo hacia una dirección, era como si realmente supiera a donde ir, solo que no quería recordarlo.

La noche comenzaba a caer mientras unas nubes grises se apoderaban del cielo, seguramente llovería pronto, decidió restarle importancia a eso y continuo con su andar, finalmente luego de un par de horas mas logro divisar un casa, salto desde un árbol hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la ya mencionada casa, sonrió con melancolía mientras tomaba el pomo, lo giro con lentitud mientras un rayo alumbraba su entorno, justo cuando puso un pie dentro de la casa comenzó a llover fuertemente, la lluvia poco le importo así que continuó avanzando hacia dentro, la puerta se cerró por si sola de un portazo detrás de él, miro de reojo hacia atrás para luego continuar con su andar a paso lento.

Caminaba a lo largo de un pasillo que parecía no tener fin, debido a que la luz era tenue iba en busca de algún umbral que indicara el paso hacia una habitación, camino hasta topar con la pared, dubitativo levanto su brazo para apoyar la palma de su mano sobre la pared, abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo al haber verificado que el pasillo terminaba ahí, ¿era un sueño?

Soltó el aire contenido en su sonoro suspiro mientras recargaba su frente sobre la pared, cerro los ojos mientras trataba de buscar algo coherente en todo eso, el ruido de algo quebrándose sobre el suelo lo hizo voltear inmediatamente mientras empuñaba a kusanagi listo para atacar, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver que a lo largo de dicho pasillo había varias entradas a otras habitaciones, ¿Cómo es que no las había visto antes?

Empuñando aún a kusanagi comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al primer umbral, se asomo de apoco y descubrió que la habitación estaba vacía, no había ningún mueble, lo único que destacaba eran los múltiples espejos colgados sobre las paredes, bufo molesto y continuó su camino hacia otra habitación, de nueva cuenta solo había espejos en ella, ¿Qué clase de persona tenia únicamente espejos en su casa?, comenzaba a pensar que estaba dentro del lugar equivocado, "él" no podría estar ahí.

Luego de entrar y salir de varias habitaciones llego a una en la cual solo había un espejo grande que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, por alguna razón ese espejo llamo su atención, levanto su mano como si quisiera tocarlo mientras caminaba a paso lento, una vez que llego hasta donde el espejo se encontraba lo rosó con la punta de sus dedos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la imagen que el espejo mostraba era él mismo pero en su niñez, retrocedió dos pasos debido a la impresión de verse a si mismo de esa manera.

-P-Pero c-como (Decía entre tartamudeos debido al nerviosismo)

El Sasuke dentro del espejo le sonreía de la misma manera en la que él solía hacerlo, esa sonrisa de lado distintiva de los Uchiha, la única diferencia entre ellos dos era que el Sasuke dentro del espejo sonreía de felicidad, o al menos así era a su parecer. El pequeño azabache le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara mas, por su parte solo se limito a negar torpemente con la cabeza, el azabache menor hizo una mueca en señal de que de alguna manera no le importaba, haya él si se quería perder de todo.

Sasuke vio como el pequeño azabache se dirigía a un lago, lo vio sentarse bajo un árbol en particular, luego de eso alguien llego y se sentó junto a él, por mas estúpido que suene no pudo identificar a la persona recién llegada, pero sabía que era alguien que él conocía ya que por alguna razón su pecho comenzó a palpitar, ¡Esa versión pequeña de él estaba robando sus recuerdos!, ¡se había metido en ellos!

Llámenle loco, o como sea que gusten, él sabia que ese Sasuke no era él, no podría ser él ni en el más bizarro de los sueños, ese pequeño azabache sonreía abiertamente junto a esa persona, ¡esa persona le pertenecía a él y a nadie más!

-¿Entonces dime quien es? (Pregunto el pequeño del espejo con una sonrisa cargada de prepotencia mientras abrazaba a la persona junto al árbol a la par en que lo miraba fijamente)

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A aquel que según tú te pertenece

-¿C-Como lo

-¿Como lo se? (Interrumpió el pequeño) Es obvio que sepa lo que piensas, yo soy tú

-Te equivocas, yo soy un vengador, un idiota sonriente como tú nunca podría ser yo

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y él único idiota aquí eres tú, eres tú quien ha olvidado aquello que es importante para nosotros, aquello único que nos llena por completo

-Te equivocas, nunca he tenido algo importante, solo tengo una meta, la venganza por mi clan

-Vaya….esa persona tenía razón cuando nos llamaba teme...

Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, ¡ese mocoso sabía mas de la cuenta!, pero mas importante aun…. ¿Cómo sabia de "esa persona"?

-Se de "él" porqué yo soy tú, "él" es importante para mí…. ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas todas veces que íbamos a la academia ninja solo para verlo?

-No se de que hablas

-Nos gustaba ese brillo de su azul mirada cuando se molestaba con nosotros

-Cállate

-¿Te acuerdas de su sonrisa?

-¡Cállate!

-¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que su mirada se entristecía a causa del rechazo de los aldeanos?, no nos gustaba verlo así

-¡Cállate de una buena vez!

-Sasuke…. ¿por qué lo hicimos llorar?

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!...déjame tranquilo…

-Somos malas personas….a pesar de que no nos gustaba verlo triste nosotros nos empeñamos en herirlo…. ¿estas contento ahora?..."él" me odia y te odia a ti

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE!

Gritaba una y otra vez, era mentira…. ¡todo era mentira! Él nunca quiso lastimarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo porqué siempre se metía en medio

-Sasuke

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! (Grito el azabache mientras estrellaba su puño contra el espejo consiguiendo con ello romperlo)

Todo iba mal, estaba demasiado alterado, debía tranquilizarse un poco. Fijó su mirada sobre su puño el cual sangraba sobre lo que quedaba del espejo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, trataba de comprender un poco acerca de lo que recién había pasado, pero no encontraba explicación alguna, ¿había enloquecido ya?

-Eso me hubiera dolido un montón si no fuera lo que esta dentro de ti (el cuerpo entero del vengador se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, creyó haberlas oído detrás de si, por ello se giro de prisa y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a aquel que portaba su misma voz) ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tanto te asusto?, ¿tanto así te asusta la verdad?

-¿¡DONDE ESTAS! (Gritó con fuerza el azabache mientras empuñaba de nueva cuenta a kusanagi) ¡MALDITO COBARDE DA LA CARA!

-Sasuke no puedes matarme, ya te lo dije, yo soy tú

-¡HMP!

El azabache sostuvo con firmeza su katana mientras salía a paso rápido de la habitación, ¡debía a encontrar a ese mocoso y descuartizarlo!, ¡nadie le tomaba el pelo a un Uchiha!

No dio mas de cinco pasos fuera de la habitación ya que se quedo estático debido a que ahora el pasillo que antes tenía luz tenue estaba demasiado alumbrado para su gusto, de alguna manera su atención fue llamada por las paredes que formaban dicho pasillo, abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa ya que a lo largo de dichas paredes no había otra cosa salvo espejos, casi inmediatamente su sorpresa cambio por furia debido a qué en cada uno de los ya nombrados espejos estaba aquel que se hacia llamar "Sasuke" en su versión de niño con una sonrisa de prepotencia, era como si le restregara que solo él sabia algo que él mismo ignoraba.

-Estoy esperando… ¿cuantas veces tendrás que "descuartizarme" para que me escuches?, empieza ya, hay suficientes "tú" como para hacer que te canses (dicho esto soltó una especie de carcajada cargada en burla)

El vengador estaba que ardía de coraje, ¿¡ese maldito enano que suplantaba su identidad se estaba burlando de él ¡? No pudo contenerse más, así que descargo toda su ira en cada uno de los espejos que se encontraban a su vista, por su parte, el azabache menor solo se limitaba a reírse divertido mientras lo miraba, eso era como el juego de policías y ladrones para él, lo único que tenia que hacer era huir entre los recuerdos, al menos hasta que el vengador se cansara. Luego de un rato él menor comenzaba a aburrirse, así que decidió hacer las cosas más interesantes.

-Oe Sasuke…. ¿crees que "él" se olvide de nosotros?

El vengador se detuvo en seco, el filo de kusanagi apenas rozaba la nariz del pequeño que se mostraba en el espejo, un vacío enorme comenzó a tragarse algo en su interior haciendo que el hueco que ya sentía tomara forma de un profundo abismo en el cual se repetía como eco la palabra olvido….."Él" no podía olvidarse de él….

-¿Por qué no? (el pequeño interrumpió sus pensamientos) nosotros ya no pertenecemos "ahí", ¿lo has olvidado?, nosotros "lo" hicimos a un lado, nosotros nos desterramos de nuestro hogar

-Te equivocas…yo nunca tuve un hogar

-Entonces…. ¿Por qué antes eras feliz "ahí"?... ¿no es eso un hogar?, ¿no se llama hogar al lugar donde te sientes feliz y completo?

-Desconozco la felicidad desde la muerte de mis padres, el tiempo del que hablas era solo una farsa, todos eran herramientas para que pudiera avanzar, deberías de saberlo, se supone que eres yo, "ahí" a donde tu llamas hogar no podía avanzar, debía hacerme mas fuerte

-¿Y qué hay de "él"?...éramos felices cuando estábamos cerca de "él", estábamos completos.

-Ya no necesito de nadie para estar completo

-¿Insinúas qué ya eres alguien completo?

-Sí

-¿Estas seguro?...contéstame una cosa…. ¿Por qué te sientes asfixiado diariamente?, ¿A dónde fue tu sonrisa?, y mas importante aun….tus sueños… ¿por qué tu sueño donde "él" no esta se repite una y otra vez y te hace sentir inutil?

-No se de que sueño hablas

-Sasuke….me avergüenza ser "tú"…. ¿como osas negar a aquello que me hace feliz y completo a "mí"?...Naruto se olvido de "mí" por tu culpa

-¡CALLATE! (el vengador corto sin dudar el espejo frente a él)

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?, solo digo la verdad, por "tú" culpa "yo" no tengo futuro (Dijo afligido el pequeño mientras aparecía en un nuevo espejo) ¿Que debo hacer para que creas en "mis" palabras?...te mostrare todo aquello que has olvidado…. ¡"TE" HARE VER TODO LO QUE "ME" HAS QUITADO!

Dicho esto por el menor todo el lugar quedo completamente a oscuras por unos minutos. Una luz al final del pasillo se encendió, era débil pero lucia tan cálida, dubitativo el vengador se acerco a paso lento a ver de donde provenía esa luz, el asombro asomaba de sus ojos al ver que la luz provenía de un espejo, miraba atento todo lo que le era mostrado. La primera vez que lo vio….la primera vez que vio el brillo de esos ojos azules pertenecientes al rubio se mostraba frente a él con descaro…una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver al pequeño rubio hacer un puchero fingido, extendió su mano para poder tocarlo y justo cuanto las yemas de sus dedos estaban por tocar esos rubios cabellos la luz del espejo se apago, unos metros mas adelante se encendió otra luz igual de débil que la primera, en esta ocasión le fueron mostrados recuerdos de su primer día en la academia ninja, una vez mas la luz del espejo se apago y otra se encendió, un nuevo recuerdo le fue mostrado. Durante un buen tiempo se perdió entre tantos recuerdos, la molestia e ira que sentía había desaparecido, ahora mismo se sentía dentro de una especie de museo, cada vez que una luz se extinguía esperaba ansioso a que otra se encendiera y le mostrara esos momentos maravillosos con él rubio.

En esta ocasión la luz que se había encendido era realmente grande y provenía de una habitación, se encamino hacia ella a paso rápido, estaba ansioso por ver otra sonrisa de ese rubio tonto, pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez solo había gritos, golpes, amenazas, lagrimas….todo era tan triste.

-El valle del fin (Pronuncio el vengador en susurro)

A partir de ahí ningún recuerdo que le fue mostrado fue como los anteriores, todos las nuevas memorias estaban llenas de dolor, vacío, miedo, tristeza, soledad, odio, y una venganza que lo consumía, ¿A dónde habían ido los recuerdos felices?

-Se quedaron con "él" (Dijo el pequeño azabache mientras se mostraba en un espejo junto al vengador) ¿ahora lo entiendes?, ¿entiendes que nos hace falta?, mira ahí (dijo mientras señalaba un espejo que estaba junto frente a "ellos")

El vengador observo con detenimiento la nueva memoria que aparecía frente a sus ojos, la película corría a cámara lenta mostrando las palabras dichas por el rubio hacia él aquella vez en la que le dijo que ambos morirían, el rubio lloro disimuladamente mientras él se mantenía serio, ¿en verdad ese había sido él?, se había burlado en la cara del rubio cuando el aludido le llamo "amigo", amenazo con matarlo la próxima vez que se encontraran….se había convertido en un monstro.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de decir algo escucho una voz proveniente de la habitación contigua, él reconocería esa voz donde fuera, ¡ERA NARUTO!, corrió a prisa mientras su corazón se aceleraba, Naruto le llamaba, le llamaba una y otra vez, debía darse prisa.

-Sasuke…. ¿es hoy verdad?...hoy moriremos (decía el rubio mientras lo miraba fijamente)

El azabache se quedó sin habla, frente a él estaba pasando la última batalla con el rubio, era todo, el final se estaba haciendo presente, estaba mostrándole con saña como él lastimaba una y otra vez al rubio, como le gritaba su odio. El rubio sangraba….sangraba y era por su culpa…..lloraba….lloraba y también era su culpa…. ¿como habían llegado a esos extremos?

-Nuestra venganza….nosotros lo ocasionamos…. ¿entiendes lo que te digo?...por eso Naruto nos odia…por eso Naruto nos ha olvidado….

-¡NO!...e-eso no…. ¡NARUTO! (el vengador dio un grito desgarrador mientras retrocedía tembloroso para salir de esa habitación, tenia que escapar de ahí)

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas, el pasillo alzaba sus muros asfixiantes y opresores en todo su entorno y no lo dejaban ver la salida, los espejos que colgaban en dichas paredes mostraban solo imágenes del rubio sangrando, llorando o suplicándole por volver, esos espejos se empeñaban en mostrarle cuan estúpido había sido, cuan segado estaba, y cuanto daño había causado, pero….¿qué había de él?, ¿no contaba su sufrimiento?, ¿su familia?, ¿no era correcta la venganza por su clan? ¡ÉL TAMBIEN HABIA SUFRIDO!

Sin saber como, llego a una habitación con paredes verdosas y con matices grises, igual que el resto de lo que ya había visto solo había espejos en ese lugar, solo espejos y Naruto.

El rubio le miraba fijamente con algo de melancolía, el vengador por su parte no pudo moverse de donde se había quedado, estaba estupefacto justo en medio de la habitación, el rubio decidió acercarse a paso lento.

-N-Naruto

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? (dijo el rubio con frialdad) ¿esperas que te suplique de nuevo?, ¿quieres que llore por ti?

-¿por qué hablas así?

-¿Cómo debo hacerlo entonces?, ¿debo comportarme con un estúpido y correr de tras de ti con una sonrisa y la esperanza de que vuelvas a mi?

-Tú no eres Naruto (dijo el azabache con un tono de voz firme)

-Claro que soy yo, es solo que me canse de ti, me canse de correr detrás de ti, ¿tienes idea de cuantos días llore por ti?, ¿de cuando me agoté físicamente en cada entrenamiento para aumentar mi fuerza por ti?, ¿tienes idea de lo que sentí cada vez que negaste nuestros lazos? (el rubio sonrió de lado) Por su puesto qué no, ¡vaya! Sigo siendo un dobe, tú jamás te interesarías en mí, nunca te pusiste a pensar en mis sentimientos, ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE PASE POR TI! ¡ME HUMILLÉ POR TI!, ¡ME DEJE GOLPEAR POR TI!, ¿ACASO TE ENTERASTE DE ELLO?...a pesar de que yo mismo dije muchas veces que yo era el único que te comprendía me doy cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, te desconozco por completo

-Naruto yo

-¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE! (interrumpió el rubio...no lo mereces….Kakashi…Sai…Gaara…todos….todos tienen razón, no vales la pena

Justo cuando el rubio dijo eso algo dentro del azabache se rompió, ¿Por qué unas palabras tan simples como esas le dolían tanto?

"_No vales la pena"_

Era verdad…..no la valía….él lo sabia….no valía la pena que alguien luchara por alguien tan vacío, podrido y frio como él…fue un estúpido al pensar que alguien como Naruto le esperaría

"_Alguien como Naruto"_

Oh!...así que eso era….Naruto…. ¿Naruto era su hogar?

-Sabes algo Sasuke….ahora comprendo lo que es el verdadero odio…debo admitir que pase mucho tiempo antes de conocerlo, pero alégrate…lo aprendí del mejor, he superado a mi maestro, te he dejado atrás Sasuke

-C-Cállate (decía débilmente el azabache)

-¿No estas feliz por mi?

-P-Por favor….

-oh! Si que soy grande…he hecho que un Uchiha pida perdón

-Naruto….

-No me llames así, solo mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre, tú no eres nadie para mí así que no puedes hacerlo

-N-Naruto…y-yo (el azabache tocaba sus mejillas sorprendido, momentos atrás sintió algo caer por sus mejillas, llevo su mano temblorosa y descubrió con ello que eran lagrimas, Uchiha Sasuke estaba llorando)

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿supongo que esta es la parte donde lloro contigo y te pido disculpas no?

-P-Perdóname Naruto

-es tarde Sasuke….te odio demasiado como para doblegarme con unas cuantas lágrimas y una patética disculpa

Cada palabra dicha por el rubio le dolía como jamás imagino, se sentía patético. Cual niño se puso en cuclillas mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza a la par en que lloraba en silencio, el rubio le repetía una y otra vez que lo odiaba, que no era nada

**FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE SASUKE**

-N-Naruto…perdóname….¡NARUTO! (el azabache comenzó a moverse violentamente sobre la cama en la que yacía su cuerpo, lloraba sin cesar y pedía perdón una y otra vez)

Debido al alboroto causado un ninja medico y dos asistentes sacaron a un rubio de la habitación para tratar de estabilizar al azabache. El rubio caminaba en el pasillo de un lado a otro con algo de impaciencia mientras se mordía las uñas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y su auto proclamada abuela, la razón de que ellos estuvieran ahí era única y exclusivamente el rubio, el aludido pasaba prácticamente en el hospital día y noche en la espera de que el azabache despertara, llevaba así tres meses completos, estaban ahí únicamente para tratar de convencerlo de que descansara.

FLASH BACK

Cuando el ataque a konoha llego inesperadamente ocasionado por Madara, Sasuke, Kabuto y una legión de muertos vivientes liderados por los akatsuki mismos todos en la villa entraron en pánico debido al elemento sorpresa utilizado por los enemigos, por fortuna esto solo duro unos pocos momentos debido a que Tsunade comenzó a dar ordenes a sus shinobis de una movilización de aldeanos, así como también dio la orden a Shikamaru de ver terreno y hacer una estrategia con quien él creyera útiles.

De esa manera la feroz batalla dio inicio, de un momento a otro entre el aturdimiento, los heridos, la desesperación y la casi aniquilación de la aldea el plan de Madara fue descubierto por él mismo, desvergonzadamente admitió haber acabado con todo el clan Uchiha, así como también dejo en claro que su objetivo era el Kyuubi.

Justo cuando Madara se abalanzaba contra el estupefacto portador del Kyuubi Sasuke se interpuso y ataco a Madara con kusanagi. En medio de toda esa confusión Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke unieron fuerzas, se adentraron en una feroz y mortal batalla contra Madara, la cual dio por resultado la muerte del mismo, sin embargo debido a los estragos en sus cuerpo y al agotamiento cayeron desmayados justo a medio campo de batalla mientras se miraban el uno al otro con una débil sonrisa.

El rubio despertó un mes después alterado y preguntando por el azabache, cabe decir que nadie quería decirle donde se encontraba debido a que no sabían aun que pasaría. Tsunade cedió ante las suplicas de su ahora nieto y termino diciéndole que el azabache se encontraba en ese mismo hospital a unas pocas habitaciones de la suya y que su estado era de gravedad. Desde se momento el rubio paso día y noche junto al azabache en la espera de que despertara de nuevo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Esta estable….puedes pasar (El ninja medico interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio)

El rubio no dudo ni un segundo en entrar, cerro la puerta tras de si con sumo cuidado y se acerco a paso lento hacia la cama donde yacía dormido el azabache, una lagrima traicionera surco desobediente por sus mejillas, no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de felicidad, lloraba por que el azabache estaba bien.

Durante el primer mes que él permaneció cuidando al azabache seguido se ponía mal, él terminaba fuera de la habitación llorando, no soportaba verlo sangrar y convulsionar, por ello siempre lo sacaban, pero eso lejos de ponerlo un poco mejor lo destruía lentamente por completo, la espera por noticias era realmente agonizante, no podía evitar pensar que tal ves el azabache no respondería, que tal vez el medico saldría a decirle que había sido todo. Durante el segundo mes los sustos de ese tipo disminuyeron, y para principios del tercer mes no se habían presentado, por ello le tomo por sorpresa que volviera a alterarse de nuevo, sabia que tal vez el azabache nunca despertaría, pero él aun no perdía la esperanza de ver esos negros ojos de nuevo.

Se acerco hasta quedar junto al pálido cuerpo del azabache, acaricio el largo de su brazo con parsimonia mientras lloraba y esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Teme…..estas bien (dijo en susurro)

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

El rubio iba de regreso a la habitación del azabache, había ido por algo de café, tal vez suene raro que alguien como él beba algo como eso, sin embargo era su nueva adicción, necesitaba de ello para mantenerse despierto.

Por alguna razón sentía que ese día seria diferente, se sentía ligero. Entro con una sonrisa a la habitación e inmediatamente puso su vista sobre el azabache que dormía.

-He vuelto teme ttebayo (dijo mientras agrandaba su sonrisa)

Dejo su café aun lado para acercar una silla a la cama del azabache, una vez que estuvo en su lugar comenzó a contarle a quien había visto en la cafetería del hospital, luego le conto una anécdota de años atrás donde Kiba casi lo mata por haber llenado de ramen a Akamaru, en fin, se la paso hablando hasta que el cansancio se apodero de él, inconscientemente comenzó a recargar su cabeza sobre la cama mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano del azabache

-Sasuke (susurro antes de caer completamente dormido)

Comenzó a abrir los ojos de apoco, la molesta luz hizo que los cerrara repetidas veces mientras se acostumbraba, ¿Cuánto había dormido?

-mmm

-Que demonios? (no pudo evitar preguntarse al escuchar esos ruidos ajenos)

-Mmm Teme mmm

-N-Naruto (dijo el azabache en un débil susurro)

Se levantó de golpe ignorando con ello el dolor en su vientre para poder mirar bien a aquel que dormía junto a él. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin cesar al ver una rubia cabellera sobre la cama, abrió la boca cuando se percato de que el rubio sostenía su mano con fuerza y comenzó a temblar cuando lo vio sonreír entre sueños.

El rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta, se incorporo de apoco mientras tallaba sus ojos con su mano libre, aun no satisfecho parpadeo un par de veces para luego posar su mirada azulina en aquella oscura que le miraba estupefacto y con lagrimas

-S-Sa…¿S-Sasuke?

El rubio rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba con fuerza al azabache, el aludido tardo un poco mas en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se aferro con la misma intensidad al cuerpo del rubio.

-Teme…creí que me dejarías solo (susurro el rubio contra su pecho)

-Perdóname…Naruto perdóname por favor (dijo el azabache mientras lo abraza con mayor fuerza)

-No tengo nada que perdonar….volviste (dijo mientras se separaba un poco para poder mirarlo fijamente)….Sasuke volviste a mi

-Naruto…. ¿Me odias? (pregunto con una mirada llena de tristeza mientras lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos)

-No….Sasuke yo

-Naruto (interrumpió una rubia voluptuosa mientras entraba dando un portazo) ¡baja a comer algo inmediatamente!, me ofrezco a cuidar de él (dijo mientras señalaba con dedo acusador al azabache) ¡pero maldita sea come algo!...no puedes estar aquí por siempre esperando a que despierte

-Tsunade oba-chan…Sasuke…Sasuke volvió (dijo el rubio mientras le miraba aun con lagrimas en sus ojos)

La rubia retrocedió dos pasos al percatarse por fin de que el único Uchiha vivo había despertado.

La noticia corrió rápidamente por toda la aldea de konoha. Luego de dos semanas se le dio de alta al azabache, apenas salió del hospital fue llevado por un escuadrón AMBU frente al consejo de ancianos y la Hokage, cabe decir que el rubio quedo fuera de dicha reunión.

-¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? (preguntó uno de los ancianos mientras le miraba fijamente)

-Nada, fui un ninja renegado, me desterré a mi mismo de konoha, estuve involucrado en muchos asesinatos así como en el ataque a la villa, no pienso pedir perdón a ninguno de ustedes, el único perdón que quería ya lo tengo, acepare cualquier castigo que me impongan, estoy consiente de que será pena de muerte, así que solo tengo una petición, no permitan que Naruto vea cuando eso suceda, de ser posible mientan sobre ello, no quiero dañarlo mas de lo que ya lo he dañado, pido eso como favor por haber ayudado a destruir a Madara

La sala donde los superiores se reunían se sumió en silencio, poco después comenzaron a cuchichear unos con otros acerca de lo escuchado, finalmente uno de ellos se puso en pie para dar el veredicto

-Uchiha Sasuke por todos tus actos cometidos se te impone…

DOS MESES DESPUES

El rubio caminaba por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la aldea con las manos en los bolsillos, pasaba la media noche así que no había nadie que pudiera ver que su rostro reflejaba ansiedad y nerviosismo, finalmente el día había llegado…por fin lo haría…

Camino ha paso rápido hasta llegar al lago donde vio por primera vez al azabache, la luna lucia especialmente hermosa ese día, sus ojos azules prestaron atención a las estrellas que servían de elegantes caballeros a la dama albina, suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del viento que ondeaba con sutileza sus rubios cabellos

-Llegaste antes (susurro una voz tras de él mientras unos brazos lo envolvían en un fuerte abrazo)

-Sasuke

-¿Que pasa?

-Debo decirte algo…

-Habla

-E-Ese día….ese día cuando despertaste… ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste?

-Si

-No te odio….Sasuke….Sasuke yo

-No lo digas (interrumpió el azabache mientras giraba el cuerpo del rubio para poder verlo de frente) Te pedí que vinieras por qué también debo decirte algo, no quiero que hables hasta que me escuches (dicho esto junto su frente con la del rubio) Hay una cosa que me hace feliz y completo y su nombre es Naruto, perdóname…tuve que provocarnos tanto dolor para darme cuenta de lo que siento…Naruto…..te amo….no puedo ocultarlo mas tiempo, yo

El azabache no pudo decir nada más debido a que el rubio calló sus palabras con un beso delicado y superficial. Las ansias del azabache no quedaron satisfechas con ello, así que decidió aprisionar la boca del rubio en un beso un poco mas demandante, un beso que le permito explorar hasta el ultimo rincón de la boca contraria.

FLAS BACK

La sala donde los superiores se reunían se sumió en silencio, poco después comenzaron a cuchichear unos con otros acerca de lo escuchado, finalmente uno de ellos se puso en pie para dar el veredicto

-Uchiha Sasuke por todos tus actos cometidos se te impone a no salir de la aldea por el resto de tu vida, se te asignara un elemento de AMBU que vigilara tus movimientos por tres años seguidos, harás trabajo comunitario para que vayas retomando la confianza de los que te rodean además de ayudar en la reconstrucción de la aldea, podrás quedarte en el territorio Uchiha, no saldrás a misiones nunca mas, pero a cambio de ello y de tu progreso podrás dar clases si así lo deseas, estamos consientes de tu talento, puedes retirarte.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

UN AÑO DESPUES

-¡Vamos dobe baja de una vez! (gritaba el azabache desde el umbral de la cocina, a pesar de que ya tenían seis meses viviendo juntos pareciera como si siempre hubiera sido así…tan cálido)

-¡Ya voy teme!

-No entiendo por que te tardas tanto….joder solo tomaste un baño (decía el azabache mientras terminaba de servir la cena sobre los platos,) me sorprende el echo de que no te ahogues en la tina hmp…dobe…

-¿¡a quien llamas dobe, teme!

El azabache casi deja caer los platos al ver al rubio de pie muy cerca de él, ¿la razón de tal reacción?, bueno, solo era Naruto….Naruto con el cabello húmedo….Naruto con el cabello húmedo, en un bóxer negro que marcaba bien ciertas partes…. Naruto con el cabello húmedo, en un bóxer negro que marcaba bien ciertas partes y con la parte de arriba de SU pijama de color azul marino a medio abrochar.

-¿Teme?... ¿estas bien?

-T-Traes la camisa de mí pijama de nuevo

-Ah! Si, es muy cómoda, me gusta dormir con ella (dijo el rubio con una sonrisa)

-Naruto….

-¿Si?

-Me estas provocando

-¿Humm?... ¿a que te refieres teme?...T-T-Te-me (el rubio comenzó a tartamudear debido al nerviosismo que sentía ya que la lujuriosa mirada del azabache estaba sobre él)

-¿Qué pasa dobe?...¿no quieres jugar? (dijo el azabache con una sonrisa lasciva)

-N-No….y-yo ahh ng (no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que el azabache lo había tomado de la cintura, lo había acercado a su cuerpo y ahora se encontraba lamiéndole y mordiéndole el cuello)

_**El hogar no solo se refiere a un tipo de casa….no es un lugar a donde puedes volver….el hogar es aquel en el que te sientes completo y feliz…..el hogar es aquello que solo es para ti…..el hogar puede ser aquello que te hace mejorar, aquello que logra cambios en ti…el hogar es simplemente amor….**_


End file.
